la vida de los hermanos y los herederos3
by batiluca27
Summary: igual que en mis otras historias los avisos estan dentro expero que les guste


La Vida de los hermanos y los herederos

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon Harry Potter, Marvel,Nikelawdian ...

Esta historia tiene base mis dos historias anteriores pero con la diferencia que la historia la comenzara uno de los herederos,voy a utilizar pocas veces el pasado y igual que la historia anterior usare pondre las edades de los chicos que siguen invertidas añadire las edade de los nuevos personages y colocare la parte final de la historia pasada al igual que la ultima vez.

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

Edades antiguas y nuevas de los hermanos y los herederos

Percy (12) - 14-20

Anabell (13) -15-21

Taliha (15) -17-23

Nico(13)-15-23

Golfri (14) -16-22

Harry (12) -14-20

Draco (12) -14-20

Fred (18) -20-26

George (18) -20-26

Ron (13) -16-22

Hermeone (13) -16-22

Nivi (13) -16-22

Luna (10) -12-18

GINNY (10) -12-18

Danny (W12) -14-20

Daniela (12) -14-20

Jazz (18) -20-26

Sam (12) -14-20

Tuker (12) -14-20

Dick (12) -14-20

Jackson (9) -11-17

Tim (8) -10-16

Steph (8) -10-16

Cass (7) -9-15

Dame (4) -6-12

Babs (13) -15-23

Helena (5) -7-13

Terry (6) -8-14

Matt (4) -6-12

Carly (4) -6-12

Conner (7) -9-15 Años Biologicos como clon y semidios es eterno

Colin (8) -10-16

Bastion (12) -14-20

Seth (6) -12

Orión(6)-12

Lulu (6) -12

Will (6) -12

Kirlian (6) -12

Tom (6) -12

Fragmento de la historia anterior

El nacimiento y los recuerdos de la familia

Fred: ha pasado 8 meses desde el castigo del idiota y el regreso de mis compinches despues de ese dia al siguiente nos enteramos que nat estaba embarazada entonces vi a los animales quietos como si solo escucharan al cosa que nos enteramos fue de que Geoge estaba con Jazz desde luego ellos dos hacen un buen partido entonces todos comenzamos a hacer promesas y muchas cosas mas mientras estamos en sala de expera todos hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que salio la diosa dela fertilidsd con una risita traviesa pero feliz y preguntamos que era pero ella dijo que era mejor que lo vieramos por nosotros mismos pero lo dijo con ternura entonces puedes entrar solo o si quieres con alguien entonces el dijo que llevaria a dos personas conmigo lleve a mi gemelo y a Dick

pero vi que damean estava tranquilo y pregunte si lo podia llevar con nosotros ella parecio pensarlo y asintio y le dije que viniera y el nos siguio cuando entre vi 6 cabecitas y eso me dio una gran dicha y no solo a mi sino a mi gemelo a Damean y Dick

despues de eso toda la familia se fue y yo me quede con emboar y samurot como guadias

Bruce

han pasado los años y todos los muchachos se han ido a cumplir con con su existencia hace poco me retire de mi empresa,y la vendi a los gemelos para que hicieran uso de ella con cabeza y solo me volvi el ser de la noche

canuto se volvio mi compañero ademas de eso tengo nuevos pajaritos en el negocio de heroes es decir mis sobrinitos ahora todo el mundo esta viendo hacia el futuro.

Epílogo

los hermanos semidioses

o:sabes que si llegamos tarde no podremos salir con Bat

st:ya lo se pero acabo de ver algo raro

w: que es

l:creo que mejor vamos donde nuestro abuelo y el nos lo dira

k:si coincido

t: vamos

cuando llegamos a la guarida vimos a la familia les contamos lo que vimos

entonces vimos a mami furiosa y el abuelo dijo que el les contaria todo mientras ella se ocupa de es asunto

ella asintio y abrazo al abuelo y el nos dijo que hoy no saldriamos pero a cambio nos contaria la historia de toda la familia y aceptmos

y entonces el nos conto todo y despues preguntamos que pasara de ahora en adelante y el nos respondio con una metafora que nuestros caminos apenas comienzan pero la historia se repite.

Orion: Han pasado 6 años desde que el abuelo nos explico la historia de toda la familia y he de decir que es facinante a pesar de que es deprimente pero bueno lo hecho,hecho esta no ademas de que ahora tenemos una familia gigante hoy mis hermanos y yo vamos a visitar al tio Dick que ahora habita en una montaña rara con un grupo, con sus hermanos y pokemons pero desde donde se puede sentir su poder sin sufrir catastrofes se dice que el puede crear y destruir un vinculo tambien que puede mover masas de gente...yo creo que este viaje va ser muy interesante termine de empacar y recogi a Camilo que es mi piplop y baje a encontrarme con los demas ustedes preguntaran porque piplop en lugar de otro pues es porque lo quiero y punto.

al bajar vi a mis otros hemanos con sus pokemon listos para irnos solo esperaban por mi porque los 6 somos muy unidos esta vez ibamos solos mami no queria pero papa penso que era lo mejor ademas de que sabiamos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo eramos escapista,tenemos magia y somos semidioses

ah y olvide decir que somos imortales nosotros y nuestros pokemons asi que mami nos dijo que tuvieramos cuidado y papá nos deseo suerte lo mismo paso con los demas mientras saliamos de la proteccion de los dioses para adetrarnos dentro de otro lugar mas salvaje al salir de la proteccion del escudo vimos a los tres grandes pensamos que nos iban a obligar a volver pero en luga de eso todos 3 nos dieron un regalo comun y luego por aparte en comun era un kip de entrenadores con todo incluso pokemon pero ahi habia algo raro y era que el pokemon era un legendario y por aparte mas pokeballs y luego nos desearon buen viaje y se fueron.

Seth: Que raro pense para mis adentros mientras vimos el kitt entonces Lulu dijo eso fue raro coinsido dijo will

creo que deberiamos abrirlo y repartirlo no creen dijo kirlian.

Tom puedes hacer los honores dijo Orion y vi que el se sorprendio al sentir a nuestro hermano pero asintio y al hacerlo vimos que en lugar de de la pokedex

habia un registrador para cada uno, unos zapatos de correr unos patines,mapas dexnavi, guantes sin dedos, bici,las pokeballs vacias y las pokeballs con pokemon que venian en una correa entonces Tom cumplio con lo que nuetro hermano dijo decidimos ver que pokemon era y los sacamos y el de orion es un zorua,el de tom,un riolu,el de will un keldeo,el de Kirliam,un Darckray el de lulu un creselia y el mio un victiny eso me sorprendio porque era conocido como el pokemon de la victoria pense que mis hermanos me discutirian por eso pero vi que no les importava asi que le pregunte y me sorprendi de lo que me dijeron

fue que puede que no nos haya tocado a nosotros pero tu eres nuestro hermano y al mismo tiempo nuestra familia

despues de eso recogimos nuestras cosas guardamos nuestros pokemons y nos adentramos al bosque.

Lulu:Despues de unas horas caminando yo que era la unica niña les dije a mis cinco hemanos que estaba cansada y orion se le ocurio una idea y era que necesitamos a un pokemon con vuelo para llegar a la isla cercana a la de nuestro tio entonces Orion dijo que nos quedaramos ahi que el volveria en un rato

y eso hicimos estaba ocureciendo y teniamos que buscar un refugio pero recordamos lo que dijo nuestro hermano,pero entonces vimos al monkip de mi hermano el cual nos guio a un tronco hueco y nos refugiamos ahi y nos quedamos dormidos cuando despertamos orion que habia llegado vete a saber hace cuanto tiempo nos mostro un salamance y nos explico que habia encontrado lo habia encontrado como un bagon y lo curo lo volvio como nosotros y lo transformo en imortal igual que lo hicimos con nuestros pokemons y luego lo entreno pero se demoro porque una organisacion lo estaba fastidiando y Roco como nombro a salamance lucho pero casi que le consiguen encerrar y el le tocaria sacar a camilo y despues covu pero entonces evoluciono sheldon y rompio su atadura pero al ver que la persona que lo cuido estava en peligro termino de evolucionar en salamance y peleo contra el equipo haciendo que se fueran en cuando se fueron yo sabia que estaba lejos de ustedes asi que me dormi y luego cazamos algo yo comi el tambien tragimos el resto el termino mientras esperaba entonces nos montamos en Roco y llegamos a la isla de happy board y vimos a tio Tim que nos esperaba junto con m.s marciana y llegamos a la cueva entonces vimos a todos haciendo cuanta cosa pero pararon al sentir nuestros nombres incluso aparecio tio Dick y todos los abrazamos y el a nosotos y les contamos todo les sorprendio

que no pelearamos por victiny pero les alegro su desicion despues de eso nos mostraron donde: descansariamos ,entrenariamosy conviviriamos nos dijo unas pocas reglas porque las demas eran ovias y nos dio un aviso recordatorio del poder de los lazos el abuelo explico que hay vinculos que son faciles de romper pero hay otros que no los que no se rompen son aquellos que estan echos no solo los sanguineo sino los de corazon.

Percy: Despues de decirles las reglas les acompañamos a que se instalaran al pricipio una parte del grupo nos dijo que las chicas deberian dormir aparte pero Dick dijo que no en este caso y les explico porque entonces cuando acabo los vimos rojos cosa que me hizo reir ademas de que no me afecto porque yo me crie en un lugar mixto y en grecia es normal ver los cuerpos desnudos despues de ver el como se acomodaron llego canario negro quien tenia curiosiedad de ver como pelearan los 6 hermanos desde luego yo tambien queria ver y ella les dijo que harian un 6 uno ellos parece que no se sorprendieron por eso ya que en casa Bruce nos hacia pelear de esa forma y aun asino vencio unas veces hasta que mejoramos yo creo que habra echo eso con estos 6

y no me equivoque porque todos vimos como se posicionaron esa era la forma de un mago pero era engañoza por unos cuantos pasos todos se habian ncordinado pero parecia que no lo estaban por las posturas pero lo estaban Black Arrow dijo que eso parecia ser una estrategia como si estuvieran estudiado al enemigo los otros pensaban lo contrario pero los que nos criamos con Bat sabemos que BlackArrow tenia razon entonces Tom ataco frontalmente y los demas se fueron lateral todos Dick se sorprendio de que ellos usaran el movimiento anular de buenas a primeras pero fue buena idea porque canario negro uso su grito contra ellos pero no les atizo sin embargo veian como si tuvieran protectores de oidos pero no era eso sino que activaron la avilidad de anulacion entonces entendieron porque fue el movimiento de Tom luego cambiaron a usar artes marciales en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando todos veian que estaban cansados pensaron que no aguantarian el golpe final pero vieron un escudo al rededor y los murcielagos sabian que era el escudo de los dioses es decir que ganaron un nuevo poder asi que ellos tendrian que entrenar pero eso luego entonces los 6 vencieron a canario.

Terry: Hoy vino canario negro para hacer una prueva a los seis hermanos y todos hicieron una apuesta en la cual participan todos al principio Dick no queria porque se podrian separar y eso lo decequilibraria pero los hermano de sangre y el resto de nosotros le dijimos que no lo haria yque seria divertido y que estarian alineados a el y mi hermano me dijo yo sigo en desacuerdo con la idea pero no me quiero quedar fuera pero sera bajo mis terminos despues de decirlo lo hicimos y entonces Black Arrow me intersepto y me pregunto si podia aliarse a nosotros y yo le dije que por mi no hay problema pero que podria preguntarle a Dick y el me miro extrañado pero parece que el lo descubrio y me pregunto si estava en su habitacion y yo le dije que si y el siguio su camino

y yo me reuni con los demas despues llego canario negro y los reto entonces todos nos reagrupamos y vimos lo que paso en la pelea los 6 ganaron un escudo de dioses el cual tenian que entrenar pero bueno resulta que nosotros ganamos la apuesta y los llevamos a descansar para mañana comenzar a ayudarles con el nuevo poder defensivo.

Narrador: La semana paso y ellos ya controlan los nuevos poderes tanto juntos como separarados y tambien con los pokemons que pueden evolucionar en su etapa maxima, ademas de eso se sienten mas pegados black arrow pero no entienden el porque entonces decidieron preguntar a Tio Dick entonces fueron a verle y cuando lo encontraron estaban hablando con su mamá e incluso estaba black arrow canario negro y tornado rojo entonces decidieron escuchar entonces ellos escucharon todo lo bueno y malo pero al final se sorprendieron de escuchar decir cuiden de: Los Bat(combinacion de wany,semidoses,magos,kriptoniano,fuerza antigua) ,uno de los flash,la maga...y mi hermanito tobi eso ultimo sorprendio a los chicos y bueno ellos lo entendieron que era familia ellos corrieron sigilosamente a su habitacion y se quedaron ahi un rato pero eso se acabo cuando sintieron que algo no estava bien y bajaron a ver que era se trataba de una nueva amenaza la cual se veia muy mal por eso dijeron que era hora de una Gran guerra.

Matt: Que quieres decir con eso hermano pregunte ya que senti curiosiedad,eso significa que o luchamos o es el fin del mundo como lo conocemos dijo Black Arrow con gan tristesa viendo hacia fuera como dia esome estremecio pero no solo a mi sino a los demas esto me recuerda a la historia del Bat dijo Nightwing pues yo no me pienzo quedar sin hacer nada dijo RedHood,yo apoyo dijeron varios semidioses y yo dijo con, cuenten conmigo dijo Aleron ,entonces dije que yo tambien voy experamos el voto de tio Dick por varios motivos,entonces el solo asintio y comenzamos a prepararnos para lo que seria una vil guerra.

La union de todos los heroes,dioses y criaturas miticas para la prteccion del hogar y peticion de matrimonio

Orion:Hoy estan por venir los aliens blancos que aparte de m.s Martina que van a conquistar el mundo pero eso no va a pasar no les dejaremos pasar la atmosfera porque los dioses, magos,heroes, villanos,militares todos van a darnos apollo para evitar la oscuridad pero yo me pergunto como van a cordinar esa masa es decir una cosa era un grupo pequeño pero una gran masa de criaturas entonces me puse a pensar entonces cai en cuenta el tio Dick puede crear y cortar el vinculo y por eso se deice que mueve masas entoces el seria elpunto de conexion y cuando todo extuvo listo comenzo la guerra.

Todos: La guerra fue larga pero la cosa positiva es que esos se fueron aunque creemos que no para siempre pero almenos podemos dar un nuevo mañana a la siguiente generacion.

Dick:Despues de salvar al mundo decidi que era hora de volver a guardar el secreto es decir que las personas que no vivan dentro del mundo de heroes,villanos ocosas miticas olvidaran y no saldra en el periodico sino que volvera a la sombra y si lo son una vez se corte el vinculo todos seran transportados a sus lugares y asi lo hice y todos se fueron a casa asi al dia siguiente pensaran que solo fue un sueño.

Draco: Despues de las peleas yo hable con el rey del infra y me dio su concentimiento entonces fui a pedirle la mano a Taliha pero parece que no fui el unico porque vi a Danny y a Percy y entonces me lo contaron y yo les dije que hice lo mismo y se me ocurrio una idea y los dos hermanos estuvieron deacerdo y asi lo hicimos los tres llevamos a nuestras citas al mismo lugar una pradera era de noche pero eso era parte de la diversion entre los 3 fuimos muy romanticos y las tres nos dijeron un si coreado despues de eso fue muy divertido bueno hasta que percy dijo buscate una pareja pero entonces dijo que el era bi pero le gustaba alguien que no le correpondera nosotros le dijimos que mejor esperara.

los nuevos integrantes de nuestra Gran familia y la union de una pareja diferente

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de expera del hospital de Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces fred me dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un expectacluo la forma de coordinar entonces vieron que Nat estaba regando liquido tambien entonce vieron como Bruce veia a Leslie qu iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendi porque pero fuy corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendi entonces las vincule y lo hice a tiempo ese vinculo solo afecto a las madres y ademas todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendi por las nuevas vidas pero me parecio tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di la vuelta pero no me fuy leslie dijo que normalmete no haria lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que eramos muchos nos dejaria llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuvieramos cuidado y asi lo hicimos entonces decidi volver a casa cuando depronto vi a conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que me gustaba diciendole la verdad entonces corri como alma llevada del diablo al vehiculo y todos sinteron mi aura y mis hermanos casados y Dani me dijeron que me sentaracon ellos y eso tranquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del dios del infra entonces lo entendio Hades debio de meterce para castigar al imbecil pero porque entonces taliha le contexto que el era el favorito de su padre.

cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demas perros y pokemons juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabia que algo no iba bien con Dick asi que lo pregunto y conner temino entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar mas yo dije que no tenia hambre y me fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar conner pero el es un niño y yo un viejo eso esta mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con el.

Conner: Al irse Dick todos tuvimos un rato triste pero volvio a haber paz pero aun asi estuve pensando en lo que hice hoy y tambien en como estaba Dick yo desde hace tiempo que siento que lo amo entonces vi a Bruce y este mando una voz de orden y me dijo que el era conciente del cariño a Dick yme dijo que por su parte podia hacerlo,se fijo en los demas hijos de poseidon y habia pulgar arriba y me fije en la tia Sally y vi que ella hizo un sonido dulce para dormir solo a a su hijo y al mismo tiempo enviar un mensaje para los dioses entonces sentimos una brisa cargada eso significa la llegada de los 3 grandes pero esta vez con todos los demas dioses y ellos le dieron al pequeño clon todo para que hiciera a Dick suyo entonces zeus le dio una orden de marcharce pero le recordo la visita al dios del mar y el solo asintio y se fue despues de eso penso en despertar a Dick y llevarlo al bosque pero se lo penso mejor y decidio que lo haria mañana en la noche en la isla que queda a12 km y asi no traumar a los bebes.

Narrador:En la mañana siguien Dick ve que conner esta prepado algo debido aque el no encontro algunas de sus cosas no estan ademas que en el entrenamiento se dejo vencer por no hablar que esta sonojado entonces el le pregunto que le pasaba y kon dijo que nada pero que el queria que lo siguiera entonces el lo hizo y se dio cuenta que estaban fuera del campo protector y le dijo que aparti de ahora el estaria con los ojos vendados el no se quejo soloestaba extrañado fue despues de 3 horas cuando sb le quito la venda entonces vio donde estaban y luego de el explicar todo le pregunto si queria ser su pareja de existencia el dijo si y bueno empezaron lo suyo

Resumen grupal

todo esta de lujo ahora hay un corazon curado hemos resivido las visitas de Hulk y Thort

ahora todos pienzan es el final o el inicio de algo

no sabemos pero creemos que es mejor asi.


End file.
